Reject
by Panda.exe
Summary: Have you been rejected by the one you love? One day Norman's girlfriend broke up with him. Ethan invite him to Shaun's birthday party and he somehow fall in love with him. He try to figure out how to tell his feelings toward Ethan. Ethan x Norman Yaoi!


PandaLuver14: I was at someone Tumblr and decide to do this with Heavy Rain characters! Crazy right? This is a just a sad one shot.

Imagine Your OTP: Imagine Muse B of your OTP having just broken up with somebody, and while they're walking and trying to clear their mind, they hear somebody say, "Hey, I found your dog" or "Hey, you dropped this" or something similar like that. It's Muse A, and Muse B falls madly in love. For the next few weeks or so, they try thinking up ways to get Muse A's attention. They finally think up the perfect plan to win their heart, and they show up at Muse A's doorstep… only to find them with their boyfriend/girlfriend, Muse C.

Muse B: Norman Jayden

Muse A: Ethan Mars

Muse C: Madison Paige

 **Warning:** Swearing since they are being who they are.

* * *

 _I can't believe that my girlfriend break up with me in a fucking text!_ Norman Jayden though trowing the phone in the floor breaking it.

This was hard to believe.

Norman took a deep breath trying to calm himself he didn't want to do something worse than breaking his own phone. He was sat down in the park bench waiting for his girlfriend to show up but Norman feel like he was waiting for ages for her in the park he only wanted to eat something sweet and talk in a picnic with her.

He didn't understand why she will break up with him without telling him why. Maybe she lost interest in him? Maybe because he did something wrong? Or... Maybe because he addict to Tripto?

They were so many questions that Norman didn't want to know why she break up with him.

Norman could feel that his heart was breaking and at the same time he feel free from her.

 _Blake was right that woman didn't like me at all... Why i'm thinking about her right now? I mean... I can do whatever I want without her complains. You know what? I should move on! I shouldn't be here in the park bench and be sad about the break up. I'm going to try to forget her._

Norman stand up and decide to take a walk in the park. Meanwhile he walk in the park he couldn't forget about his girlfriend he try everything to forget her but it was no use. Then he feel a poke in his shoulder.

He turn around to see who it was. ''Hey, you dropped this'' Ethan Mars said with Norman's ARI glasses in his hand.

Norman remember him he was the one who came in the police station and said that his son was captured by the Origami Killer, He was the one that said that himself was the Origami Killer which Norman didn't understand he was saiying he couldn't have kidnap his own son thats just crazy, He was the one that Norman help to escape in the police station luckily no one notice it not even Carter Blake. To be honest Norman did fall in love with him but Norman though he will reject him.

Norman take the ARI glasses and put it in his pocket pants. ''It good to see you here Jayden or should I say Norman'' Ethan smile.

Norman was busy at looking at Ethan that he wasn't paying attention what he was saiying. ''Norman? Are you ok?'' Ethan ask worry. ''Huh?'' Norman snap out of it. ''Are you ok?'' Ethan ask once again.

''Yeah i'm ok, sorry I was just distracted'' Norman said as a excuse.

''Oh I see... I just came here just to give you the glasses and thank you'' Ethan said.

Norman was confused why he would thank him for. ''For what Ethan?''

''For everything what you done to save my son Shaun, If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have seen Shaun grow up...'' Ethan said trying not crying in front of a FBI agent.

''Ethan you're ok?'' Norman ask worry about him.

Ethan sigh and nodded there were a silence between them until Ethan break the silence. ''So that was your sunglasses?'' He ask, Ethan was feeling a little awkward.

''It not ordinary sunglasses Ethan this is call ARI I use this to investigate thanks to this I found Shaun on time'' Norman said.

''ARI...'' Ethan repeated he may heard about those sunglasses and he did heard that it was dangerous. His wondering if Norman is still using it he hoped not. ''I think I heard of it, Does it hurt you?'' Ethan ask. ''N-No'' Norman lie he didn't want Ethan to worry he went through horrible things it was probably the best not tell him.

Ethan blink his eyes and smile. ''Good, Shaun birthday party will be tomorow at 7pm at my house and Shaun wanted you in his birthday''

Norman was surprise being invited by Shaun in his birthday party maybe this will get rid of his though of his girlfriend and maybe tell his feeling for Ethan.

''Wait why Shaun invite me?'' Norman ask.

''He wanted to thank you for saving him and he though that you will happy being invited'' Ethan answer.

Norman feel happy that Shaun invite him to his birthday party. ''Tell him thanks for the invite Ethan''

Ethan smile. ''I will Norman well I see you later at the birthday party I have to pick Shaun at school''

''Bye Ethan'' He smile back and he could feel a blush in his both cheeks.

 _ **Tuesday**_

 _ **7:00pm**_

 _ **Ethan's house**_

He knock Ethan's door and waited he could heard kids laughing. Ethan open the door. ''Hey Norman!'' Norman smile. ''Hi Ethan'' Ethan couldn't help but smile. ''Come in I give you a drink'' Norman walks in and he look around at Ethan house. ''You got a new house?'' Norman ask. ''Yeah a friend of mine give it to me'' Ethan answer. ''Its amazing wheres Shaun?'' He ask once again.

''His playing with his friends in his room but he will get here any second to see you Norman, for now lets relax I bet you're really tired of working'' Ethan said. ''Take a seat i'm going to give you a glass of water'' Ethan walks to the kitchen.

He was right he was really tired and specially listening to Blake's insult toward him. Norman sigh and looks around. _I wonder if we're gonna be together when I confess to him_

Norman was having a flashback of him and Blake fighting.

 _''Norman I never liked you! I bet no one likes you! Not even your fucking girlfriend!'' Blake yell._

 _''Thats enough!'' Perry said_

He never forget that day when Blake said that no one likes him. He shakes his head trying to forget it. _I show you that one person will like me just for me and thats a promise Carter Blake_ he thought.

''Hey Norman i'm back with the drinks sorry if I took long I know how much you hate to wait'' Ethan said.

''No thats fine Ethan'' He drinks. ''Can I call you Norm? Its ok to said no'' Ethan said.

Norman blinks his eyes he didn't know why Ethan is being so friendly maybe that who he is. ''Sure'' He nodded. ''Can I ask you something Norm?'' Ethan ask. ''Yes ask anything'' He smile.

''What do you do when you want to tell someone something so important and what do you feel when someone reject you?'' He ask curious.

Norman looks at Ethan and smile. ''Well its not easy Ethan... First you have to tell them how much you love them and you have to wait for the perfect time, If the person rejects you. You might feel like that your heart brokes and...'' He stops.

''And?'' Ethan said waiting for him to continue. ''And you feel like that your world have being destroy completely you might feel angry and sad at the same time. It not easy to get rid of that person in your mind that you always loved and protected... Sometimes I think people have two faces, The firts face that you thought that the person you love cares about you and love you who you are. And the second face it the opposite of the first face...''

Ethan stay silence and said. ''That what you feel?'' Norman looks down and said. ''Yes...''

They stare at eatch other for a while until Ethan heard a knock on the door. ''I should get that door'' Ethan stand up and walks toward the door. Norman decide to spy on him a little. _Just spying won't hurt right?_ He thought and follows Ethan.

Ethan answer the door. ''Madison welcome!'' He said. _Madison? Oh yeah Madison Paige she was in the Blue Lagoon for weird reasons. I never met her though..._

''Hey Ethan you call me to said something was it about?'' Madison ask.

''Madison... I-I call you here to tell you that... The first time I saw you I thought you were those people that only care about gossip but no. Madison I love you so much w-will you make the happiest man ever and marry me?'' Ethan said showing the ring.

Madison smile and she was crying but not from sadness it was tears of joy. ''Y-Yes!'' She said hugging him.

 _No... This can't be happening no no no... I should have know that he see me as his friend. This is... This is not fair for me... I can't stay here feel hurt. Ethan why you made me fall in love with you?! Carter fucking Blake was right the whole time nobody likes me! I can't believe that I was stupid thinking that I will end up with him._

Norman breath. ''Hey Ethan sorry to interrupt Perry call me for a reunion I should go'' This was a lie.

''Oh before you leave this is Madison Paige my wife'' Ethan said. ''Hi Jayden'' Madison smile.

Ethan blinks and looks at Norman. ''Say goodbye to Shaun, Please?''

Norman sigh. ''Sure...'' He goes to Shaun room. ''Shaun?'' He calls.

Shaun smile and runs toward him and hugs him. ''Jayden! You came!'' He said excite that the FBI guy is here. ''Hey Shaun'' Norman smile. ''Shaun i'm leaving I have reunion with Perry'' He said.

Shaun blinks and smile. ''Sure will you come at my next birthday party?''

''Sure I will'' Norman smile and smooth Shauns hair.

 _ **Tuesday**_

 _ **9:56pm**_

 _ **Normans house**_

Norman lay down on his bed and think. He grabs a market and write on the wall _No one like me._ He cry and put his face on the pillow. He looks at Ethan's picture he cries more.

He heard a knock.

''Leave me the fuck alone!'' He trow the pillow at the door. ''No i'm not'' Blake kick the door down. ''Ethan call me about a reunion you have with Perry? You lie didn't you...'' Blake said.

Norman stay silence and look away.

''Why you lie Norman?'' Blake ask curious and looks at the wall. ''Why you care?'' Norman ask.

''You have a problem and this is evidence'' Blake pointed to the wall that says _no one likes me._

''Leave me alone or I grab a fucking gun and shoot your fucking asshole!'' Norman said crying and grab the gun.

''Fine! Jeez... I was trying to help you...'' Blake said leaving.

Norman continue to cry.

* * *

PandaLuver14: I feel sorry for him... You can request pairing from Heavy Rain if you want since i'm always bored... lol


End file.
